


Slap

by mewpichu



Series: Tony's Not So Great Day [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Gags, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Denial, non-con is with omc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewpichu/pseuds/mewpichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“'Melanotan II is a personal favorite of mine. It was never approved by the government, but has some very interesting… aphrodisiac effects on the male body. And don’t worry about the haze you’re probably feeling. That’s the effect of a personal cocktail of mine.'”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slap

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't typically write fanfiction, let alone smutty, rapey, angsty fanfiction. But I read this prompt and was inspired: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16524.html?thread=36592012#t36592012
> 
> Non beta-ed. Enjoy!

_*SLAP*_

Tony jumped at the sudden sting on his ass. Number 5. Or was it 6. He couldn’t think. His brain was too muddled.

_*SLAP*_

He couldn’t see. There was a piece of cloth tied tightly around his eyes. There was also something hard in his mouth stopping him from making a sound. Ball gag, by the shape of it. His hands were tied tightly behind his back, forcing his chest to puff out onto the lap he was held against.

_*SLAP*_

Tony was panting heavily now. His body was hot all over from sweat and there was a familiar warmth in his groin. His cock, painfully hard, bobbed with every smack. Occasionally, it would rub against a clothed leg and he gasped at the contact. But release didn’t, couldn’t, come. The cock ring made sure of that.

_*SLAP*_

He let out a small moan in pain from the assault, and in pleasure from the contact. Without thinking, Tony sought out the leg again. He gently touched it with his hard cock before rubbing against it. He gasped from the sudden pleasure of it and began grinding against the leg, hoping to bring himself closer to release.

The slapping stopped, and Tony’s ass was thankful for that. Instead, however, it was replaced by a deep chuckle that vibrated through Tony’s body.

“Melanotan II,” the man said almost delicately, sending shivers up Tony’s spine. But no matter how terrifying this stranger was, Tony’s muddled mind couldn’t bring himself to stop grinding against his leg. The man continued, “Melanotan II is a personal favorite of mine. It was never approved by the government, but has some very interesting… aphrodisiac effects on the male body. And don’t worry about the haze you’re probably feeling. That’s the effect of a personal cocktail of mine.”

Tony wasn’t given a minute to think upon the fact that he was drugged with mysterious substances before he was pulled up so that he straddled the mystery man. But it wasn’t until he moved that he realized there was something big lodged deep inside his ass. Tony started hyperventilating. He squeezed, trying to push out the foreign object to no avail. His legs were positioned to either side of the man. His chest was flush with the other man’s clothed torso and he pushed forward, desperate for contact. Tony hid his face in shame into the crook between the man’s neck and shoulder. He grinded forward, but suddenly froze, shoulders becoming rigid.

Tony felt a rock hard cock waiting under the man’s pants. His eyes began to water and he dug his face harder into the man’s neck. He started breathing hard through the gag when he felt a slender hand on his lower back. He wanted to scream ‘no’ at the top of his lungs but nothing came out.

“You’re just so excited for me, aren’t you,” the man said softly as his had travelled lower. Tears began falling from Tony’s eyes. He couldn’t say anything through the gag, so he shook his head into the man’s neck. He began hiccupping through the tears, his shoulders becoming tense.

“Shhh, its ok,” the man cooed. The hand left Tony’s lower back and cupped the back of his head. Tony relaxed for a second, but tensed again at the sound of a zipper. The man let out a small groan. Clearly he was stroking himself. After another groan he said, “I’m gonna fill you up so much, baby. After I’m done, you’re gonna feel so empty that you’re begging for my cock up your ass.”

The hand left his head and went back to his lower back. Tony let out a whimper as the hand moved closer to his ass. The hand grabbed the object lodged deep inside him and gave it a twist. Butt plug, Tony’s mind supplied him through the sudden shock of pleasure.

“Don’t worry, baby. I made sure to prepare you enough for me. I plugged you up before you woke up so that you would be ready to take my cock,” the man said. He gripped the end of the plug and slowly started to pull it out. Tony grinded his teeth at the quick pressure before the plug was pulled loose. He felt so empty, like his ass was a gaping hole. And he didn’t particularly want what he knew was about to fill it.

“You got a choice.” Tony jumped at the soft voice right next to his ear. The hand that had taken out the plug returned to probe at his hole. Tony held in a gasp as three fingers were pushed in at once. The man continued, “This can end very good for you, or very bad for you.” The fingers pushed in until they were knuckle deep, and then some.

“Either I fuck you ruthlessly into the floor,” Tony gasped as the fingers hit that bundle of nerves inside him, “Or you sit up and ride me like the cock slut you are.”

Tony froze for a second, given his options, but only lasted a second before those forsaken fingers rubbed against his prostate again. He decided to swallow his pride and take the lesser of two evils. Tony pressed himself down deeper onto the fingers, hoping to convey to his captor his choice. The man seemed to understand his meaning, because Tony suddenly had two hands on his hips, pulling him up into a kneeling position. One hand left his hip and he felt something blunt pushing at his entrance.

Tony took a deep breath, then another, before slowly lowering himself onto the man’s cock. It wasn’t a feeling he was wholly unfamiliar with, but usually it was just a bit more consensual. Tony felt the man shudder and moan below him as he sunk himself completely onto cock. The stretch didn’t bother him. Probably because of who knows how long having a plug shoved up his ass. After sitting for a moment, he began to move. Tony grinded his ass onto the man’s lap, eliciting groans, before lifting up and sitting back down. The quicker he could get this man off, Tony thought, the better. If he himself got off in the process, well that was just the fucking icing on this hellish cake.

Tony figured that this wasn’t so bad if he pretended he was with someone else. He imagined Steve below him, Steve’s rock hard cock shoved up his ass, Steve’s moans of pleasure. Steve started panting when Tony started bouncing on his cock. He thrusted up to meet Tony’s ass every time and was so close to that spot. Every time so close. Tony came down harder and Steve thrusted up harder until Tony saw sparks. Steve continued to pound consistently onto his prostate. Tony’s teeth clenched around the gag. His head flew back and he let out a loud groan in pleasure. He was so close so close so close. Just a little bit more. He continued bouncing up and down at faster and faster speeds, prostate hit every time. He could tell Steve was almost there. Tony himself was almost there. He cried out in desperation. So close and—

He was thrown out of his fantasy by a loud bang and shouting. The man stood up suddenly from beneath him. His cock ripped out of Tony’s ass as he fell to the ground. Tony whimpered at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

“Shit,” he heard the man whisper. Tony could hear the man run off, but his footsteps blended in with all the other footsteps that soon flooded the space. But he was so close…

He maneuvered onto his stomach and rutted against the cold, cement floor in hopes of getting off. He was so close and tears began falling from his eyes because he was so close just a little bit more…

“Tony!” someone yelled.

But he didn’t hear the voice yelling his name. He didn’t feel the hands picking him up or wrapping a blanket around him because everything was muffled and hazy and he was so close…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't hate me too much...
> 
> I miiiiiight write a sequel fix-it if I feel like it at some point in the future.


End file.
